Kagome, What's Christmas?
by Sango'sbestfriend445
Summary: Oneshot.Christmas special. Kagome decides to bring Christmas to the Sengoku Jiidai. Everyone understands, except a certain hanyou.


_**Hey guys. This is a one-shot Christmas special. I doubt any of you have time to read it while you're opening presents! I already did! Anyway, please enjoy this short, cute, sweet, Christmas Special. (Claps) **_

_**Kagome, What's Christmas? **_

Kagome buzzed around Kaede's hut putting decorations in every place and humming 'Silent Night' under her breath. It was Christmas Eve and this year she was going to bring Christmas to the Sengoku Jiidai. She was going to teach everyone the traditions of Christmas and the meaning of it. And this had to be everyone's first Christmas, so she was going to make it their best!

Kagome hung a mistletoe there and mistletoe here, she was determined to get Sango and Miroku under there. Kagome continued to zip around the hut until everyone else walked in.

"Kagome, what is that you're doing?" Miroku asked, taking off a shawl that was covered with snow and throwing it on the floor.

Kagome smiled. "Im decorating for Christmas Miroku." She said.

Inuyasha seemed confused. "What's Christi-mass?" He asked.

Kagome giggled. "Not Christi-mass. _Christmas. _It's a time of year to give and to spend time with your loved ones. You get lots of presents and you do lots of stuff!"

Sango smiled. "Like what?"

"Well, first, you decorate the Christmas tree, then you can hang stockings and even have secret Santa's. Oh, and you drink eggnog."

Shippo blinked and stopped eating his candy. "Kagome, who's Santa?"

Kagome's smiled grew wider. "Santa is a man in a big red suit who gives little kids and adults presents on Christmas Eve. He falls down you're chimney, in this case he slides through you're window, and leaves presents under your tree. And if you've been good all year, you get everything you asked Santa for for Christmas."

Shippo squealed with joy. He had been pretty good all year, that meant a life-time supply of chocolate!

"What the hell is 'secret Santa'? Is he the demon version of the regular Santa?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Nope. Secret Santa is when you draw a name out of a hat or something and whoever's name you get, you have to get them a present."

Everyone nodded. "So, how about we all contribute to this 'Christmas'? We can all do something. Maybe even the secret Santa?" Miroku suggested.

Kagome nodded. "That's a great idea! Inuyasha you can go cut down a small, but not too small, pine tree, Sango, you can help me with decorations. Shippo, you can start writing names on scraps of paper for the secret Santa thing. Miroku, you're gonna like this job, you can hang mistletoe any where in the hut or village."

"Kagome, what's a mistletoe? What purpose does that hold during Christmas?" Sango asked.

Kagome blushed a bit. "Well, it's this little plant that you hang anywhere, and if you and another person are caught standing under it, you have to kiss them."

Everybody but Miroku blushed. He only grinned. "Well, Sango, would you like to help me with-

BWAP!

Sango lowered her hiraikotsu from Miroku's head. "That's enough, monk. I'll just help Kagome decorate."

Kagome clapped her hands. Everyone looked at her. "Okay! Let's get to it!" She shouted. Everyone got up to go take care of the job they were assigned.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

As the day progressed, all went well. Well, almost everything went well. Inuyasha had got a really small tree at first and still complained that he didn't even know what Christmas was. Miroku had hung a mistletoe over several village women's heads. He got slapped every time, since they now knew what that meant, thanks to Kagome. Shippo drank all the eggnog and passed out. Sango almost got electrocuted trying to put Christmas lights on the tree.

So, you could say it went well for people from the Inu Tachi group. That's well enough for them.

Kagome sighed after brushing Sango's hair one more time after her had been sticking up from the small shock she got from the lights. Kagome smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Okay! Let's do our secret Santa now!" She yelled. Everyone nodded and wrote their names on a tiny scrap of paper. Kagome put them in her hat and shook them around. Then everyone pulled a name out. Everyone but Inuyasha.

"I got Miroku." Sango said, disappointedly. Kagome giggled and turned to Shippo.

"Who'd you get Shippo?" She asked. Shippo read his again and smiled.

"I got myself." He said.

Kagome shrugged and figured he'd buy himself chocolate.

"Oh thank Kami! I have the lovely Sango!" Miroku shouted, holding his scrap of paper in the air. Sango sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

Kagome smiled and turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, why didn't you pull one? There's one left. I have you actually."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Feh. I didn't wanna. This is stupid. I still dont get what Christmas is!"

Kagome frowned. "Stop being a scrooge. Pull a name out of my hat and I wont say the 's' word."

Inuyasha shuddered and pulled a name. Not surprisingly, he got Kagome herself. Oh joy. Well, might as well go looking for shiny things.

Kagome smiled and served more eggnog to everyone. What could she possibly get Inuyasha for Christmas? He wouldn't want too much. Oh well, might as well go looking for shiny things.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The long night passed, and Christmas morning soon came. Everyone had spent the morning opening presents. No one had brung up the Secret Santa thing yet. Kagome had insisted the night before that they give each other their presents on Christmas night, in front of the tree. Christmas tree, that is.

Everyone had got nice gifts from Kagome. Inuyasha would be getting two, but the second one was yet to come. She had got him a life-time supply of ramen. He had to slap himself to keep from squealing and jumping up and down. (lmao.)

Sango had gotten a blue hairbrush from Kagome's time that had plastic rhinestones in the handle. Kagome had got Miroku a book called 'How To Treat A Woman', Shippo had gotten three boxes of chocolate, and Kaede had got a cookbook from Kagome's time.

Now, it was just about night time, and everyone was sitting in Kaede's hut.

Kagome clapped her hands. "Okay! Let's do our secret Santa! Hurry and exchange!"

Sango nodded and handed Miroku his staff, except it was shiny and all the nicks and old blood of demons were gone. Miroku gave Sango a very revealing yukata, which he got slapped for. Shippo gave himself candy. Now, it was down to final two. 

Inuyasha blushed when he realized everyone was staring at him. "Okay fine! Here ya go!" He yelled, tossing Kagome's bow towards her.

The bow looked great! It was a little longer, and a lot more sturdier, plus it was really shiny! And the bow didn't look old anymore, it looked brand new.

Kagome gasped. "Oh Inuyasha, it looks so nice, thank you!" She said.

Inuyasha blushed. "Whatever. Im going for a walk." He said, getting up and walking out the door.

Shippo blinked. "Wow, what a scrooge."

The others nodded as Kagome went out the door after him.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome ran outside in the cold. She was only wearing a pink sweater and blue jeans, so that added to her being cold. The snow covered the ground like a thick white blanket. Snowflakes fell from the sky slowly, very slowly.

Kagome caught one on her hand and continued to walk. She figured where Inuyasha would be.

She walked until she reached the Goshinboku, where she found her hanyou sitting on the highest branch.

Kagome tried to climb up and sit with him, but she only made it to the third branch before Inuyasha noticed her and hopped down and hopped back up with her in his arms. He sat her down next to him, and continued to stare out into the sky.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Nothing."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "As if I believe that. Tell me what's really wrong." She said, yanking his forelock.

"Ow! Dammit wench! Fine, I'll tell you what's wrong, Im celebrating something that I done even know, and where the hell is my present?!"

Kagome smiled. Then she noticed something. There was a mistletoe right above Inuyasha's head. How on Earth had Miroku got it up there?

" Inuyasha, I told you that Christmas is a time of year, that you spend with your family and the ones you love. Then you celebrate with even more by giving each other presents."

"Okay, and my present?"

Kagome giggled. "As for your present, here." She said, leaning over and lightly brushing her lips against his.

After 3 seconds she parted from him and scooted over more. Inuyasha smiled.

"That works. I think I like mistletoes. And Christmas." He said, folding his arms.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, but how did on Earth did Miroku get a mistletoe up here?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond, but then they heard something from above and looked up.

"Oh ho ho ho, Inuyasha and Kagome, have a Merry Christmas!"

_**Done! I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it! Keep a lookout for the possible Sequel to this one-shot called 'A Christmas Story: Inuyasha Style!' But, you wont see it until next year on Christmas. Please dont hurt me! Review, and continue to read my other stories. Have a Merry Christmas everyone! **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


End file.
